Business
by Fire Sage
Summary: Ayamaro had promised him women and sake when Kyuzo came to work for him. Kyuzo didn't drink.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7, or its character. I do own the people not in the show however._

* * *

Ayamaro had promised him women and sake when Kyuzo came to work for him. Kyuzo didn't drink.

He didn't like the feeling it gave him. It dulled his senses. It made him unfit for battle. Many of his former comrades in the war had suffered the sting of a blade because they were too drunk trying to erase the days horrors to fight back properly. The taste was horrid too.

So when the woman in front of him, face painted up and dressed in a revealing kimono, offers him a drink he refuses. "Alright, would you like to take a seat then? Make yourself comfortable?" She offers with a smile stretched across her ruby red lips.

"No," He says, taking off his dual sword sheath and resting it gently in the corner.

"Alright…well I could maybe start you off with a massage if you like. I'm sure you're tense with all the hard work you do."

"No," He says, removing his jacket and hanging it on a hook supplied for it.

"O..k…that's fine. I suppose we can just get right to it then." She said, smile becoming more strained. Kyuzo could tell from the moment he walked into the room she had been intimated by him. Most people were. He was sure that she thought he was going to violate her or something, which made him laugh because that's what she was paid to have him do.

The woman, a brunette this time, steps over to him careful. He's not sure if it's out of apprehension or if those platform wedges just hard to walk in.

"Can I have your name great samurai?" She ask, voice thick with the sweet honey of false seduction.

"Kyuzo." He says blankly and accepts her kiss when she tilts her head up to him.

She tastes like stale sake and equally stale cigarettes. The blonde grimaces. He hates that. When Ayamaro asks him how he enjoyed himself he'll remember to ask for a non-smoker next time.

"Mmmm…you're a good kisser Kyuzo-sama." She purrs when she pulls away.

The samurai says nothing. He steps away from her and takes off his shirt.

"Oh my! I had hoped when they told me that you were a samurai that you would be fit, but I never imagined-"Take your dress off please." Kyuzo isn't in the mood for false flattery or small talk.

He came here to fuck. He came here to forget. He wanted to satisfy an itch he had quickly and painlessly and get back to work before he wasted anymore time.

This wasn't a date or a serendipitous occasion between soul mate. This was a business transaction.

The women's face falls out of its false cheerfulness as she begins to realize this and begins to remove her obi and the rest of her kimono.

Kyuzo remained silent as the silk slides off the women's pale skin in a crumpled heap on the fall as she presents herself to him, naked and open.

"Am I to your liking great samurai?"

"Yes," He tells her. It would be rude otherwise.

He prefers his women to be more lithe with curves rather than all curves, like they actually did something other than lounge around all day. He thinks her hips are too wide and her breast too big, to the point that they are as fake as her smile. He also prefers his women blonde. He also prefers that his women weren't whores.

But beggars can't be choosers.

The brunette extends her hand to him and he takes it moving closer to her. "I know what you need." She whispers against his lips before kissing him again. Her smaller hands press against his broad chest while his move up and down her body as they kiss. He can feel her trying to guide him somewhere. He assumes it's the bed.

When they reach their destination, the brunette gives Kyuzo a push to send him back on the bed. He lets himself fall when she does. He's played this game before.

"Just relax Kyuzo-sama. I'll take good care of you." She tells him when her naked body crawls on top of him.

He says nothing and the woman takes that as agreement enough to begin.

He lets out a ragged breath as she kisses down his body. He knows what's going to happen and he can feel his body responding. She dips her tongue into his naval when she reaches it and his stomach jerks at the intrusion. The brunette smirks up the length of him, seeming to gain immense satisfaction out of gaining a reaction out of her stoic client.

She unbuttons his black pants and pulls them down his long legs, exposing his hardening cock to the air as it straightens. "Oh my…" She whispers, but Kyuzo thinks that she hadn't meant to say that. He knows that the Gods blessed him well, but it always seemed to take people by surprise considering how lanky and lean he is.

The brunette seems to get over her awe struck state rather quickly and gets to work.

Her ruby red lips place a peck of a kiss on the head of his cock as if she's trying to be coy and cute. All Kyuzo can think is that he hopes that lipstick doesn't get stains around him. They were impossible to scrub off.

Seeing that cute and coy was not his cup of tea, the brunette's lips wrapped around Kyuzo's cock carefully and she started the show.

The samurai lets out a groan and lets his eyes slide in pleasure as her head began to bob up and down his lenght.

She was good. He had to admit that. She knew just when to suck, where to lave her tongue, and when to take him all the way in to the point that it made spots dance behind his lids. She was worth the small fortune Ayamaro probably paid her to do this for him.

Kyuzo's hand buries into the mass of brown hair on the top of her head, tiny hair pins falling out around them when he does.

His lungs struggle to catch breath for a moment as he looks down his body at her as her head rocks with his hips as he carefully thrusts into her mouth. He doesn't want to choke her. But seeing her being able to do that makes him want something more.

Kyuzo pulls her head away from his cock and she looks at him in confusion as she pants up at him. He doesn't answer her, just guides her up beside him and slides up behind her so she'll get the message.

She does. And the woman gets up on her hands and knees waiting patiently for him to impale her.

The samurai wets two fingers in his mouth before he slips them inside her. He doesn't want to hurt her. He's hurt enough people. And even though she's a whore that could probably more than accommodate him, he still wants to be considerate to her even though he may not be gentle.

She moans, well like a whore, when he touches her. She's already fairly wet. Kyuzo not sure if sucking him really turned her on that much or if she touched herself while she was doing it.

He doesn't really care. That just means he can start that much sooner.

The samurai removes his fingers at the whimpered protest to the woman they were inside. He spits on his hand to remoisturize his cock, then puts both hands on her hips as he aims and slides in.

He groans quietly in unison with her cries when he's seated to the hilt. She starts singing praises to the deities already and they haven't even started yet. Kyuzo can't tell if she's faking.

But it doesn't matter to him really. He pulls back and thrusts back in over and over again, slowly building up momentum as time goes by. The brunette is moaning loudly in ecstasy. Her painted nails twisted in the sheets as he pumps into her steadily.

Kyuzo's eyes are closed and his breathing is barely labored. Even when he's doing this he still has the capacity to look serene and calm.

He's getting close though. He can feel it. That tightening feeling coiling through him as he's about to go over the edge is getting stronger and stronger and he doesn't try to stop it.

"Kyuzo-sama! Kyuzo-sama! Kyuzo-sama!" The woman under him screams before she breaks down into a fit of ridged tremors and clamps tight around him, hindering his thrusts.

"Fuck," Kyuzo mutters quietly, the first thing he's said since they started fucking, and comes behind her gripping her hips tight.

When they're finished the two 'lovers' fall in a hemp of pleasure induced mush onto the futon sheets. Kyuzo rolls before he lands on her not wanting to crush her smaller fame. The woman pants beside him, hair and makeup a mess, as she tries to catch her breath. His is still only partially labored and he's barely broken a sweat.

"That was incredible." She tells him and Kyuzo can tell she's not lying.

He says nothing to her though and rises to put on his pants.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asks him, sitting up on her elbows.

"Back to work," He says, pants on, shirt coming over his head.

"You know, they paid me for the rest of the night. You could stay if you want." She tells him.

"No," He says, slipping his coat over his shoulders and grabbing his swords from the corner.

"Oh…ok." She says dejectedly. "I'm Yumi by the way."

"Thanks." He says as he walks out the door. He doesn't need her name. Their business is finished here.


End file.
